


Guard Duty

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Negotiations, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: You are assigned to watch over the newly-captured prisoner, Captain Vane, and he's trying everything he can to convince you to help him escape.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), Charles Vane/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Guard Duty

“I can feel your breath on my skin.”

If your hands weren’t full of the rope, you’d press them right over your ears. Vane had been saying things like this to you all afternoon, low and raspy, whenever he knew no one else could hear. Trying to tempt you into helping him escape. You pull the bonds even tighter around him, securing each of his forearms to the sides of the chair. You can’t help it that you have to breathe so close to his bare skin while you make sure the knots won’t slip. Close enough to smell the entirely unique spice of him...

“You’re going to drive a man mad.” You’re not watching the way his muscles twitch under his skin as he tests the restraints, really you’re not. “You don’t want me to use my hands, I can work with that. Just bring yourself a little closer to my mouth.”

Billy Bones is watching from the doorway. Which is why Vane is speaking to you so quietly, from behind the curtain of his long hair that he’s let fall in front of his face. “He secure?” the boatswain asks you.

You step back from the captive captain. “Yeah, I’ve got him.”

“All right.” Billy looks up toward the deck. “Stay here, keep your eyes on him while we get underway. Anything happens, come find me.”

Then he shuts the door and leaves you alone with the temptations of the devil himself.

You expected him to run his mouth even more once there was no one to interfere, but Vane just gazes up at you, his beautiful eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief and smug pride. He knows how beautiful he is. More beautiful than you. You know that he’s only trying to seduce you into setting him free; he wouldn’t look at you twice otherwise. And you’re resolved to be smarter than that.

You cross your arms and lean against the bulkhead.

Vane’s eyes flit around the tiny room. “Kind of you to give me the only chair,” he observes. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, and we can talk.”

You hear the shouts of the crew dimly above you. They’re all busy preparing to set sail; no one is going to come in here and interrupt for quite a while. And you’re even a little salty about being singled out for guard duty rather than pulling your weight alongside the men. As the only woman on board, it hurts your ability to fit in with the crew every time that happens. You need to be up there if you’re going to earn any respect. And yet Billy keeps condescending, finding ways to shelter you that he thinks are too subtle for anyone to notice. Arse-hole.

And so, in your pique, you decide to take just a little advantage. Take something for yourself out of this frustrating situation.

“All right,” you say, and strut over to Vane while he leans back with a smirk. Your face is an aggressive pout. Maybe you can steal just a little pleasure for yourself while calling his fucking bluff. You grab onto his shoulders, thrilling at the only tiny amount of give in that solid slab of meat, and swing your legs to straddle him in the chair.

Vane looks delighted as you challenge his eyes from only inches away. You try to search for his real feelings underneath, but detect nothing else.

“Talk.”

The corner of his thin mouth turns up. “Is that really what you want to spend our time alone down here doing?” He shifts underneath you, bouncing you and your open legs. You have to hold on to his shoulders tighter in order to keep your balance atop him.

“You see a woman, all you can think about is getting your cock wet, even when you’re surrounded by enemies, is that it?” Your words are sharp, but you’re also helping yourself to handfuls of his chest. He’s going to objectify you, then you deserve to pay him a little back in kind.

“I find it best to take life as it comes. Don’t you?” He thrusts his hips again. The first one didn’t feel like much more than a surprise; the second one ignites something closer to his intention, rubbing up against your more sensitive parts in an entirely too tantalizing way. You may have underestimated what Charles Vane could do to you here, even with his hands bound.

“Not usually.” You try to disagree with his point, but your voice comes out thinner than you’d like. “I prefer not to fall prey to short-sightedness. Momentary pleasures are rarely worth as much as they seem.”

“Oh no?” Vane murmurs, his eyes tracking your lips as you speak, which is disconcertingly intimate when scarcely more than a hand’s breadth separates your faces. His hips roll again, a smaller movement this time. One that feels more like lovemaking. Your thighs clench around him and you tell yourself it’s only to keep your balance.

“I find it’s always wisest to keep an eye to the long-term…” And yet, your blood starts singing as your palms slide across his muscled chest, guiding your fingers to dive inside the open collar of his shirt. It feels good to have power over someone so notorious, so dangerous. And so handsome. You play with the trinkets tied around his neck, so aware of his eyes on your face but refusing to meet them.

“Just let me kiss you.”

Damnation, he’s convincing. His scraping voice almost sounded needy. With the heat stoking up between your legs from his continued writhing beneath them, you convince yourself there’s no harm in indulging just a little bit more.

Your fingers curl down inside the edge of his shirt. You bend your head closer, watching his face as intently as he’s watching yours. His pupils are wide, his breaths coming full and deep, as if he really does want you. You drop your eyes to his lips and he strikes, lunging forward from the neck to capture your mouth with his.

It’s the noise he makes that does you in, just as much as the solid press of eager lips. Vane groans when he gets a taste of you, his tone a perfect mix of ecstatic relief and eagerness for more. You let your body press in closer, and fall into the play of his lips against yours, coaxing you to melt.

If anyone were to walk into this makeshift prison cell right now, you’d likely be thrown straight overboard. But no one is coming down here. They’ve all got their hands full, so you might as well get yours full too. While one palm slides up the side of Vane’s rugged jaw, feeling it work as he opens your mouth with his tongue, the other runs down his body, grasping at his flank and feeling his solid warmth.

You purr down into him and meet his tongue with the force of your own, rocking yourself into the rhythm of his hips.

How long do you carry on like this? You try and keep track of the time, but it’s difficult as the raw, masculine scent of him fills your nose, as the warmth of his body moves so tantalizingly beneath you. With his arms bound, he has no more advantage to press, and can only meet your movements with eagerness and hope for more.

Or so you think. Vane’s lips travel off the corner of your mouth and you indulge him, holding yourself close enough for him to kiss along to your ear, nipping at the shell of it and mouthing into the sensitive hollows of your neck. “The things I could do,” he rumbles into your skin while pressing his teeth in to scrape, “if I could get my hands on you.”

And though it thrills you to imagine the ways that Captain Vane might manhandle you, you find the strength to remain wise. “Is that so?” you tease, shifting in his lap. “Because I struggle to think of what your hands could do, that cannot also be accomplished by mouth or…” you bring one hand down to swipe lewdly along his crotch.

Your hand is met with an iron rod trapped down along one leg of his leather trousers, so large and stiff that you freeze in your tracks. You hadn’t… expected that. Assuming Captain Vane was faking this whole thing, you thought you’d find him half-hard at best, most of his thoughts occupied with readying to knock you out as soon as you’d let his hands free, and move on to escaping from the ship. And you had also not expected his size. Heat blooms in your face, and Vane stares up at you with answering fire. “It’s a fair point. You could ride me just like this. I would enjoy that very much. But you would be missing out on quite a bit of my”—he rocks himself right into your cupping palm—“creativity.”

It takes every ounce of willpower you have to squeeze that straining thickness, smirk, and then let him go. “You can’t think I’m that big a fool.” Indignation mixes with the lust already filling your body, pulling a wicked smile across your cheeks. You rise to your feet, and with one solid shove to his shoulder, knock Vane and his chair back onto the floor.

A stunned grunt wheezes out of his chest at the impact. His face is flushed and thick with conflicting emotions, his hair spread wide around his head against the deck as he lays helplessly, in a decidedly less dignified position. “You mistake me,” he rasps up at you.

You come to one knee beside him, your inflamed passions still begging you to bring your body close to his. You purse your lips against that lust and tilt your head at him in silent question.

“I want you.”

You laugh. “I think you’ve been making that terribly clear, Charles. But if you really want to prove it, perhaps I should take off my trousers and sit down on your face.”

The passions in his eyes burn harder at your filthy words. “By all means, indulge yourself. I’ll give you a ride you won’t soon forget.” Fuck, you didn’t expect him to be into that, either. “But what I meant was, I want you by my side. Not just today. You let me out of these bonds, help me steal Flint’s prize, and you’ll have a place on my crew. And in my bed. And whatever the fuck else you want, love, just name it.”

You’re still not sure it’s wise to believe him. But hell, what if it’s true. What Vane is promising is not momentary anymore. And it would be a hell of a lot better than what you’ve got going on the _Walrus_ right now. Bedding Captain Vane, every night… That might be worth flipping sides.

Might. You’d be wise to test the merchandise.

“Pleasure before business?” You suggest as you peel at the buckle of your belt. “Perhaps we should seal our deal.”

Vane’s eyes flood with an eager darkness. “Whatever you need, love. I’m not going anywhere.” His shoulders flex and roll, but his wrists remain firmly bound down by his sides.

You kick your boots off. “I am going to need some convincing. Though so far you’ve proven to have quite the honeyed tongue.”

You expect him to say something seductive, especially with the opening you just gave him with the tongue remark, but he surprises you with a deeper look, rather than a grin. “I’ve watched you, fighting with this crew. You’re magnificent. Every time, I think, ‘she should be mine.’”

Your breath catches. “I’m not that beautiful,” you say, and immediately kick yourself for ruining what could have been a perfectly shallow little fuck by showing your insecurities to him.

“You have more than beauty,” he says smoothly, “though beauty you do have.” He tips his head closer toward you, making his words hit harder. “You have heart. Passion. Courage. Leave the girls that can call themselves nothing but ‘beautiful’ on the shore. I have no use for them.”

“But you have a use for me.” You let your eyebrow twitch, showing him nothing but coolness. Despite the tumultuous warmth spreading through your chest.

Now the playful grin is back, spreading across his face like melting butter. “Come on over here and find out.”

You let your baggy trousers fall in a pool around your ankles. “I think if I come over there, I will be the one finding a use for you.”

Vane’s eyes go hooded at the sight of your naked legs, and the mound between. “Use me, then.” He relaxes back against the deck. “Let me show you what this honeyed tongue can do.”

Your better judgment is drowning out in the buzzing of other needs and wishes. The sheer eroticism of standing over this pirate king with your bottom half completely bared to him overwhelms just about everything else.

It feels like you’re moving in slow motion as you step across Vane’s helpless body, then place your knees carefully to either side of his head. His face goes slack and dreamlike as you bring your cunt closer and closer to his face.

You are so aware of the air moving freely against your lower lips as you kneel down and spread your legs. Especially when you’re drawing near enough to his mouth for his comparatively hot breath to hit you. And he can’t touch you. Can’t grab you, can’t guide you; the commanding man is forced to lay there and wait for you to come to him.

You pause before you’re in his range, though when his breath comes steaming out in a lusty groan, the warning shot tickles your very center. His eyes flick up to your face. “Please.”

A word you never thought you’d hear from the likes of Captain Vane. Even if he’s faking it all, just that moment makes all of this entirely worth it. You bring your hips in closer, and he lifts his head to meet them.

You stop. He strains his neck, and all he can reach is the softest brushing against your sensitive lips. It’s like a kiss, and you let out a breath you did not realize you were holding. You lean into him a fraction closer, letting him touch more firmly, and he works his lips around the edges of your sex before bringing his tongue to bear.

He licks across you slowly, gentle enough not to scare you away, confident enough to entice you to sink down over his face more deeply. The tip of his tongue spreads you out wider, sliding between your folds with devilish audacity, already making you feel things you can’t remember ever experiencing before. You angle your hips in small movements, using the control you have to guide him toward the places that feel the best.

It’s not long at all before he finds your pearl, that nub of pleasure that burns brighter than the rest, and he thrusts his jaw up to wrap his lips around and suck at it. Your voice rings out in the little cell as you wail.

“Best be quiet, love,” he rumbles, pulling back just fractionally enough to be able to speak, his lips still sliding against your sensitive bits. “I don’t think you want us to be disturbed.”

Your fingers curl through Vane’s hair; you nod and press yourself against his mouth again.

He’s as good as he boasted. You find yourself holding your other hand to your own lips, the only way to stifle the cries that he keeps drawing out of you with lusty sucks and those rapid flicks of his tongue.

Your legs start to tremble at the overwhelming pleasure building up in your core. You worry you’re about to smother him but Vane seems to relish it, pushing back against you just as hard, eyes closed in concentrated bliss.

Your breaths stutter as you ride his face in an escalating rhythm, guiding the pressure of his tongue until your orgasm peaks and crashes down all over you. You don’t release him until the shuddering aftershocks stop coming.

Then you sigh and sit back, onto his chest, and gaze down at his rapt and wrecked face. His eyes meet yours, fire still blazing. Something more than words passes between you. “It’s not enough,” he says. It sounds more like an accusation than a confession.

And he’s right; as spectacular as that climax was, you’re still keyed up, and positively aching to get something of him inside you.

“Let me loose,” he urges. “I need more than just a taste of you.”

And with your bare legs wrapped over his upper body, your cunt still clenching and reeling and his beautiful eyes imploring and threatening in equal measure, you throw the rest of your caution to the wind.

You bend yourself double to kiss him, and he meets the savagery of your mouth with equal ferocity. If he’s a liar he’s a damned good one, and perhaps even deserves to win the play. You dismount and tug at the release loop twisted into the knot at his right wrist.

The first place his hand goes is to bury itself in your hair, fingers curling close to your scalp and tugging you back down to his mouth again. He kisses you long and deep before releasing you in the direction of his other bond.

He’s roaring up off the deck as soon as the rope goes slack. Suddenly you’re the one flat on your back on the boards, Vane’s considerable weight pressing down on top of you, with one leg pressed firmly between your bare thighs. His hands are everywhere; cupping your jaw, grasping at your breast, imprinting into the back of your thigh. Rough fingers slide between your folds and you don’t even care about the friction. His rumbly voice is burning against your skin. “I have to have you.”

You cry out, strangling the sound as quiet as you can manage, as Vane’s thick finger slides deep inside your body. It goes in so easily after the way he’s warmed and wetted you; after just a few pumps you feel the stretch of two, then three.

You had felt the size of him. He has to prepare you, to work you open, or he’d never fit. You open your eyes to see his, dazzling, staring down from just above and studying your face. His other hand has scooped around the back of your neck, and his thumb pets your jaw as he slows down the delicious assault of his fingers so deep inside you. “Are you ready for me?”

A purr rumbles up between your lips and you grind yourself further against his hand. “Yes.” There’s no reason for half measures at this point, is there? You deserve to get the whole experience.

Vane is loosening his trousers before you can even reach down his body to try and do it for him. You look down between your bodies just in time to watch his cock spring free, swollen with need. It feels so good against your palm as you reach down and wrap your fingers boldly around it.

Vane’s breath stutters, and his head drops to your shoulder when you stroke him. Then he’s reaching down, pulling your hand off his cock, and finding your other wrist somewhere near his hip. With a throaty noise, he pushes them both above your head, slamming your arms into the deck while his face looms close over yours.

For a long moment you worry the tide is turning, he’s escaping after all, but as you gaze up into his eyes you realize that this is not a threat, this is just him, and how he likes to do it. He’s lining his cock up without even using his hands, and you’re even more glad that he took his time to prepare his way in, because otherwise—

The shock of Vane’s thickness sliding home knocks any rational thought right out of your head. Your high-pitched noise brings a lazy smile to his face, and he kisses you to smother the sounds you can’t help but keep making as he works himself all the way inside. The pressure of him has you feeling stretched to your limit, and he just keeps coming, opening you up so satisfyingly deep that all you can do is wail and try to let everything within you let go.

And then, he actually starts thrusting. You hold your breath so not to scream, as wave after wave of searing pleasure rolls through your body in his wake. “Fuck, you feel better than I thought,” he murmurs, taking the pressure off your wrists to lift up and snap into you harder. His eyes are drifting closed now, getting lost in taking his pleasure. His hands slide down your body, and he pauses his rhythm to get his knees under him, coaxing your legs to wrap tight around his waist.

“Vane—” you start to say something, but you don’t even know what it was when he lifts your hips off the deck and slams himself into you even deeper. The man does not disappoint; you can already feel him ruining you for anyone else after this.

He’s filled you to the brim, the snapping of his hips bringing the most exquisite, delicious torture as you feel your body growing completely overwhelmed. You might orgasm again, in some new way that’s already making you feel like you’ve never actually come, for real, in your whole life before this.

A long, punctuated growl is simmering in the back of Vane’s throat, and from the grip of his hands ‘round your hips you assume, can only hope, really, that he is close too. You feel like you’ll shatter if this mind-numbing bliss is to carry on much longer. “Vane, I—” you hear yourself begging vaguely, not sure if you’re asking him to stop or to make sure that he drives you over the edge again, as fast as he can.

He shifts something and you are almost immediately obliterated. His pounding has become focused on some particular spot so agonizingly sweet that the rush extends to every muscle in your body, clenching you up in heat and joy in a peak that almost makes you black out before it’s over.

As the swirling ecstasy only begins to settle, you hear Vane groan your name, low and long, feel him bending over your body and holding himself deeply sheathed inside you as his cock jumps and twitches on its own. You squeeze your legs around him tighter, and he gasps and curses his way through the rest of his release.

Then he slumps on top of you, somehow flattening his body over yours without actually letting his cock slip out. He shudders every time you squeeze ‘round it, which you find to be an amusing payback for the way that his solid weight is only barely not crushing you.

When he’s caught his breath, he lifts his head and chest to look you in the eyes again. His expression is slack, unguarded, almost boyish as he gazes down at you, his smile sleepy and his big arms wrapping you up snugly. “How’s that for convincing?”

A smile tugs at your own lips, and you let it spread wide across your cheeks, enjoying the way it lights up his face like a mirror. “I am...quite satisfied.”

He scoops you up and rolls you with him as he lays onto his back beside you. “Then as soon as you think your legs will work, we can set about devising my escape.”

You hum a long sound of polite disagreement, rubbing your face into his shoulder and settling yourself snugly against his frame. “No, now’s not the right time to move. We’re in the middle of the ocean. I’ll tie you back up, and in a few days when we get to our destination, I’ll spring you then.” Vane lifts his head to look awkwardly into your face, and you lift your chin to meet his eyes. He seems a bit raw and unhappy. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re not suffering too badly down here. I’m a very good prison guard. We’ll… take care of each other.”


End file.
